Black Ops
by shadowsongtress
Summary: This is a story that I am trying out it involves the first six and I am just trying the story out so if it changes then it changes. It is a love story for my favorite pr couple. Tommy and Kim.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy is going on a secret mission with the black ops to save the world. Only a selective few civilians were chosen to become heroes.

Dr. Oliver thought about himself being chosen to help save the world. When he had been asked to help save the world, he laughed thinking now how many times have I done that and with a special group that changed from time to time. So when he had been asked he kept a straight smile and said I would be honored to help my country.

Now here he was heading to the mess hall to eat and see his best friend Jason who was supposed to meet him in the mess hall. Tommy walked in and got the biggest surprise in his life. Kimberly Ann Hart the girl who had broken his heart, although she was not a girl anymore but a woman. He grasps Kim in barely an audio whisper.

Kim was walking to the soda fountain to refill her soda when she felt a pair of eyes on her and turned around in shock to find Tommy Oliver standing nothing but three feet from her. She did not know what to do so she continued to get a soda.

Tommy was taken aback that Kim did not even give him a nod and was just standing there until Jason called him over to join him and the other people at their table.

Kim had no choice but to walk back to the table where Jason had just called Tommy over. The two walked over together but did not say a word or glace at the other. Although both were feeling an unfamiliar emotion deep within their bodies. Ironically the only seat that was left happen to be right next to Kim, so Tommy slide into the seat next to Kim as she was sliding into her seat. When they bumped into each other, they both felt goose bumps and a feeling that both had not experienced since high school.

Kim was about to get up and leave when Jason slapped Tommy on the back and said dang didn't I just see a few months ago, man you need to stop trying to see me. I know I am cool and hot but come on, let other folks get in on the awesomeness which is me.

Everyone was laughing and that seemed to break the ice for now. Jason continues on and tells everyone yeah I also told the newbies how I was the best red leader because Tommy spent all his time with the lovely Kim at the Juice Bar. All Kimberly could do was blush as Tommy and everyone glanced at her. Trini, Zack, Billy, Jason, Tommy, and Kim where finally back together again after years of being apart. The group was joking around and being their normal funny selves without all the drama that had happened between everyone. Billy was talking about an incident at a Juice Bar that occurred a day before the infamous letter and Tommy looked angry and upset. Kim looked like she wanted to faint. Trini knew her friend was going to need to talk to her later and made a mental note to prepare herself for a long night and possibly the morning.

Zack decided to change the subject by saying who wants to see me dance and everyone turned back to him and laughed. He says what we all now I am the best dancer out of the bunch and it has been awhile since I showed off my skills.

The conversation for the rest of the day was light and fun. The group discussed how they all were chosen to be a part of the mission to save the world. Tommy said I was just the Black Dino Ranger and now I am in the black ops. Kim looked at him and was thinking about their time as power rangers together.

She was thinking damn I was young and in love. What went wrong, oh yea I wrote that blasted letter and now I am alone. Kim had gone to Florida to train for the games. During that time she went through a mini depression of being away from her friends and family. So when she met a man named Matt, she thought finally I have found someone to help me through my difficult time and that is where the letter comes into play. She wrote it thinking that she had made the right decision to break up with her then boyfriend Tommy. But as it turned out Matt was no picnic and soon turned possessive and mean.

Kim had to file a restraining order against him for him to see that she did not want to be with him anymore. So now she was alone and a little bitter but hey she had broken up with the one person who understood her completely and who was the love of her life. She continued to steal glances at the one person she loved with all heart and the one person she hurt the most.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy sensed Kim looking at him and glanced her way. She turned away. But then something overcame her and she asked him a question.

"Tommy can we talk later?"

He had an unreadable expression on his face but he said "yes."

Kim had spoken so softly that only Tommy had been able to hear her.

"Little sister I hear you have an advantage over us."

"What do you mean?"

"Being a sniper for the government."

"Oh yea, during the games for a few years, I decided that I should give back and since being a power ranger was kind of out of the question, I decided to be a sniper and now I am trained in all kinds of weapons and not just guns."

"Kim that is awesome," Billy said.

"Women who know how to work a weapon are sexy but with you it's more of being a proud big brother," Zack commented.

"I agree women who know how to work a weapon are hot." Tommy adds.

Kim looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Can you teach me Kimmy?" Trini asked.

"I can teach you all, it's really not that hard."

"Okay," they all said together.

The gang catches up on each other's lives and then head to their bunks. Kim and Tommy head to a quiet place near a row of trees and sit.

"Tommy, I will just tell you what happened in Florida."

"Okay I am listening."

"Since you were still a power ranger and had duties especially being the leader, you were not able to visit much and I had to train and could not get to you." "So I ended up being sad for most of the days there and when I meet Matt I thought he was such a good friend." "When he asked me out I told him no but I begin to think about our relationship and how were not spending anytime together or talking, so I decided to write the letter."

"I was so heartbroken Kim." "I was lonely too but I guess I was better off because I had family, friends, and familiar surroundings."

"Yeah and when I wrote the letter I thought that it was the best thing to do." "He began possessive and mean was we began dating." Matt would monitor my phone calls and who I hung out with." "He thought I was going to go back to you or some other guy." "When I ended it he could not grasp it and began to stalk me till I got a restraining order and then he seemed to take the hint and soon I became a sniper."

"Okay I see why you did what you did although I wish you would have handled it differently." If I see Matt then I will kill him." "Where do we go from here?"

"I would want to be friends and then if you would want we can begin dating again.

"Kim I would like that but my only real problem with that is being able to fully trust you."

"I hope you can and understand that I have grown and will not be so upset or lonely." I" have learned from my past mistakes and being a sniper makes it hard to stay in contact with people."

"Ok, I get it but it will still be hard."

"I will give you all the time you need."

Kim receives a call on her cell and it is her mom.

"I have to take this but I want to talk soon after ok."

"Yea I want to finish our talk okay I will just sit here and wait."

Kim walks away a little to talk to her mom and she did not want her to her Tommy since she had yet to tell her about the mission or what she could tell her mother about the mission.

"Hi may I join you?"

"Sure I do not own the benches."

"Okay thanks and I am Mandy by the way."

"Tommy and nice to meet you."

"So I will be a nurse during the missions and I take it you will be a solider."

"Yes and no." "I am going to be solider but I am also a doctor."

"Oh cool." "Maybe we will work together"

"Maybe."

"I am new to the war thing and was hoping to find someone to show me the ropes."

"I would be happy to but this is my first time on a war zone as well." He could not tell her about him being a power ranger.

"Well maybe than we can help each other."

"Sure, I am down."

"Was that your girlfriend, I say walk away?"

"No she is an ex."

"Oh, did not mean to pry but you are cute."

"Thanks." Tommy is used to girls falling over him.

"So not to be forward but what are you doing Saturday night?"

"Nothing much yet."

"Are you coming to the dance?"

"Yea, me and my friends will be there."

Kim is heading back to the trees.

"Would you…"

Tommy looks up to see why the pretty woman stopped talking and saw Kim. "Hey Kim, this is Mandy, Mandy Kim."

"Hi," Kim says but can see what the woman is up to.

"Hi," Mandy mutters upset that his ex ruined the moment.

"So Tommy hate to interrupt but our talk."

"Oh yea, hey Mandy it was nice talking to you."

"You too Tommy, hope to see you around" and she gets up but has an evil look in her eyes and aims it at Kim before walking away.

"I want your opinion should we start completely over or she we pick up where we left off."

"Really not sure since I liked where we left off before the Florida incident but starting over would be nice."

"Maybe a little of both."

"Okay I can do that."

"About the dance should we go together or should we just show up as a group."

"Taking it slow means going as a group."

Damn Kim thought that girl may be a threat. "Sure."

"Okay well I am going to join the guys see you later."

"Count on it Handsome."

He looks at her and squeezes her hand before walking off. Tommy wanted to kiss her after she called him that and the fact that they were attending a dance kind of together which was one of their first dates.

Kim thinks I have my work cut off for me. He would have kissed me if she had not come along; I am going to have to watch her.

She heads to her bunk to tell Trini all about it.

"Trini she may ruin everything she was practically in his lap."

"Tommy still loves you and will not fall for some woman."

"She was basically saying take me now with her eyes and I know that if she had not shown up then he would have asked me to the dance as a date and not as a group."

"Maybe he needs to talk to other girls to see that you are all he needs." "Think about it he dated other women yet here he is waiting you."

"I guess you are right but it is still nerve racking to try and win back the love of my life with a too much make up nub walking around"

"Oh Kim." "You…"

But she was interrupted when Kim gasped and turned Trini around and said "that is Mandy, damn she is in our bunk."

"Hi Kim, I am in the bunk over and was just meeting people." "I take it this is your bunk."

"Yes and this is my friend Trini."

"Hi, Trini said.

"Hey."

"Got to go."

"Bye."

She walks away and Kim can hear her discussing Tommy with another woman.

"No she did not come in here and discuss my man."

Uh oh, Trini thought. "Kim she can only talk remember, he wants you." "She is cute but you are beautiful and have so much more plus you share in the secret."

"I know but the nerve of some people. Kim watched as Mandy walked out the door. She flexed her muscles which were very toned since she still did train and exercise each day.

Tommy is sitting in a chair in the bunk room facing Jason who was sitting on another chair.

"So as I was talking to Kim and her mother calls, she talks to her mother and as she does that a woman walks and asks to sit." "She sits and begins flirting with me only problem is Kim is a few feet away and we were discussing us getting together."

"Damn did she hear the flirting?"

"Not sure but when she can back she was upset and the woman whose name is Mandy still flirted with me." "Problem is she was nice and cute."

"I can see why that would be a problem." "Now what do you plan on doing?"

"No idea, I still love Kim, I do not think I have ever stopped but Mandy is a breath of fresh air."

"Uh oh, you need to really think because Kim can be a fireball and Mandy seems like a handful flirting with you while Kim is a few feet away."

"I know it and I need to be careful considering the fact that I want a family someday and not have to deal with pain and heartache."

I know man, I like Trini but she has guys all around her."

"Make your move fast because with Kim I was a day off from another guy asking her out."

"I will move fast." "She is someone that I have had my eye on for a while."

Billy and Zack head over.

"What's the problem men, you both seem crazy." Zack said.

"Tommy has a triangle and I have to make a move on Trini."

"Well men I think you both need to contemplate the pros and cons then come to a rational answer," Billy stated.

"Find out which one is the best in bed and Jason wine and dine her."

"Zack, Kim is among Tommy's choices and good idea with Trini.

"Oh well in that case forget that she is my baby sister and thanks man."

Tommy was thinking not a bad idea Zack but knew it would not be fair to either women. "I will just have to hang out with both and see which one I want."

Kim and Trini are contemplating going shopping or searching through Kim's clothes for something to wear to the dance.

"As much as I like the stuff I have, I still want to shop."

"Kim you always want to shop."

"Did I hear shopping?"

The women turn and see Mandy standing a few feet away.

Kim thinks oh my gosh she is everywhere I turn. WTF.

"Yes you did Mandy we are going shopping later."

"Can I come I need to buy an outfit for the dance." "I have always wanted a shopping buddy."

"Okay you can come, right Kim."

"Right." She was thinking I will kill her.

"Great, be right back with my purse."

"Trini how could you!"

"Don't you want to see what she is wearing to the dance?"

"Good idea but I could have just turned around and there she would be." "She has been stalking me and I am not playing you even see her everywhere I turn."

"I have to agree with you about that but maybe you should be flattered that someone is looking up to you even if she is trying to mimic your every move."

"In what planet is that she is not a little girl she is a grown woman."

"Kim just be nice or put her in something awful."

"Trini you read my mind."


	3. Notebook moment

Kim, Trini, and Mandy all are in Bloomingdale's department store trying on dresses. Trini has three yellow dresses, and a yellow blouse with a gold skirt, Kim has two pink dresses and two black dresses, and Mandy has three blue dresses.

"Trini you look fantastic in the skirt and blouse combo." Kim told her friend.

"You really think so?" "I thought the yellow dress with the red lining is cute."

"Duh it is but your eyes pop with the gold skirt."

"Yea I like the blouse and skirt too."

"I like the second blue dress you tried on," Kim told her new foe. She had decided to be grown up and not tell the woman to buy an ugly dress.

"I thought so too."

"Definitely the second one, it shows off your slender arms" Trini added.

"Kim the black and pink dress is the one for you plus it is your and Tommy's favorite colors."

"I was thinking that but the others are also nice, maybe I will buy them all and wear that one to the dance and the others for other outings."

"Of course that's my Kimmy."

"Good thing Mandy is finding shoes now or she would have decided to wear a black dress."

"Kim hush before she hears you." Both women laugh.

So Kim do you like these shoes or these?"

"I like the first pair but the second has a cute buckle."

"First pair it is."

Kim and Trini share a look.

"Trini, do not buy shoes I have the perfect shoes for you back at base."

"Oh cool Kimmy, you are the best."

Kim picks up a pair of black shoes with pink sparkles, this is it girls," she said.

The other women nod and head to jewelry. After searching for a while the women head back to base and head to lunch.

"Hey Jason want to share a sundae with me after lunch," Trini asked.

"Sure," he said enthusiastically.

Kim smiles and thinks maybe a little push is in order to really get the ball moving. "Jason wear something with gold in it and bring Trini some flowers," she whispers.

"Ok little sis."

Tommy shows up and as Kim is about to call him over, Mandy pops up walks over to him.

"That girl needs a device on her to track her and tell her to buzz off when she is 100 feet of me or Tommy." Kim told her friends.

"Kim she cannot be that bad," Jason said.

Actually, I am starting to see that she is," Trini commented.

"Thank you Trini, because she has a problem."

Tommy walks over with Mandy and Kim puts a smile on her face and says hello.

Wow Kim is taking this easily. Tommy thought. "Hey pinkie."

"Let's eat", Zack announced.

"I completely agree, reading the weaponry manuscript has made me ravenous." Billy added.

The group sits with Tommy being between Kim and Mandy. He focuses on eating.

"I was thinking of starting a record company and wanted you to sing."

"Zack that is awesome and of course I will do it."

"You sing Kim?"

"Yes I do."

Okay for me I cannot sing worth anything but would love to."

"You may be good at something else."

"Nursing is my passion." "I love helping others."

"Me too and the feel of helping someone is amazing." Tommy stated. He had become a Surgeon as well as a Paleontologist. The two begin a five minute conversation when Kim mentions apple pie. Tommy blushes and the others wonder why.

"Kimberly that sounds good, too bad the whip cream is not here," says Tommy.

Before the others or Kim could comment a voice came over the loud speaker. "Can Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver report to the main office please?

"Geez it's like high school all over again," Zack mentions.

Jason nods before the pair walk to the main office.

"Kimberly and Tommy please have a seat." "I have called you two to the office for a secret mission and need a sniper and doctor to do the mission."

"What kind of mission," Kim asked.

"The mission involves taking out a terrorist who is rampaging the north sector of our base in Westfield and we need him eliminated, we need a sniper to take him out and a doctor in case the sniper gets hurt."

"I will do it." Tommy said.

"Me too."

"It is settled than and the three of the salute each other before he mentions "oh yea and the dance will be pushed back to accommodate you both being gone."

The duo nods before heading out to tell the others and pack.

Good luck their friends tell them before they head into the helicopter. At the base Kim and Tommy begin their mission.

"The terrorist Gadding is hiding in this area and we need for you both to infiltrate the area and eliminate the target." General Kincaid tells them.

"Ok so we should come in from the east quad and search the area then move to the west quad and set up base." Kim questioned. Remember she is a sniper.

"Yes Kimberly." "Code names are required; Tommy you will be Black and Kimberly you will be Pink." "Here is all the extra equipment you will need." "Good luck."

Kim and Tommy are off. He is impressed with her take charge attitude and her understanding everything. "Kim you are amazing."

"Thanks Handsome, I learned from the best."

"Thanks but you are far more advanced than I am Beautiful."

"Comes with being a sniper I guess." "Being careful and understanding the language is required or someone can die."

"Not us Pinkie."

"Of course not us."

Soon they are in the east quad. "Okay Black we need to blend in and see if we can find any clues before going to the west quad." "Later we can return and investigate again but that time we will have more room to move and take more things seeing as we will not be carrying anything but weapons and phones."

"Got it Pink."

The two find little clues but not enough to piece the puzzle together of where Gadding is.

"Black we will need more information before we can go to the north sector and locate where Gadding is hiding, so how about we set up camp and wait till tomorrow."

"Sure Pink and so can we share a tent?"

"Oh Tommy, you wish until you pick me we will not share one."

"Aw Pinkie."

"Don't aw Pinkie me buster."

The two return and set up camp with them having their own tents.

"That looks good Kim, your mother teach you that or are you just that talented."

"Nice try Tommy but no sharing a tent." "Here you go."

"Thanks but I am still upset."

"Eat and drink before I beat you up."

"Okay Miss Fighter, I believe you."

The pair eats before Kim allows Tommy one goodnight kiss then they head to bed.

The next day after breakfast the pair heads off to start their investigation. As the pair is making headway a civilian blows their cover.

"Damn Tommy we need to head south for a while till they think the spies are gone."

"Okay."

"I cannot believe that girl would not stop following us because she wanted to talk to you."

"Pinkie I cannot help it that I am attractive." "I was trying to tell her that I was with you but she would not talk no for an answer."

"Or maybe you need to brush up on learning this language." We are going to lead them in a circle then head south till we can head back west."

"Read you loud and clear and I do not need to brush up on my skills, she was just infatuated by my good looks." "Thank you very much."

"Black I would respond right now but I will just focus on throwing them off."

Kim and Tommy successfully lead the enemy around in a circle before ending up south. "There is a place with cabins, although not five star still nice." 'Let's stay there a while then head back and in front of others we are a married couple okay."

"Kim if you wanted to play house with a side of doctor then just ask."

"Oh brother, Tommy get them all out now."

He does till he decides to rest which was a while. Kim looked happy that he had stopped but a part of her wanted him to continue. It was like being back in high school before she left.

"Tommy give me your grandmother's ring." He wore the ring for good luck. "I will give you my grandfather's ring. She wore the ring for good luck too.

"Okay" and he gets on one knee making Kim laugh. She slips the other ring on his finger.

"Now let's buy some clothes and toiletries."

The two shop for a while before heading to the cabins.

"Hello, I am Tommy Oliver and this is my wife Kim and we would like a cabin."

"Here is the cabin key and the number on the cabin is 1264."

"Thank you."

"Have a nice visit." I love seeing married couples so happy. The clerk thought.

As the pair walk to the cabin Kim asks Tommy "what made you want to be both a surgeon and paleontologist?"

"Being rangers made me really have an interest in dinosaurs and helping others is what I love to do." "I noticed you wear pink but mostly like green and purple now, what's up with that?

"I look good in purple and I have always loved green while my mother preferred me in pink." "So I took a stand and told her I wanted to pick out my own clothes."

Tommy laughs thinking about Joan Kim's mother controlling most of her wardrobe when Kim was little until she took a stand. "I can just imagine you taking a stand against her."

In the cabin the two obviously had to share a bed and Tommy was loving it.

"Kimmy, want to snuggle?"

"Oh not right now and by the way I also have a lot of black and white in my wardrobe too."

"Really three of my power ranger's colors." "You got it that bad."

"You wish I bet if I had won a guy color as well as pink you would be wearing that color too."

"Your one uniform looked purple sometimes."

"That's why you brought all those purple shirts and jackets."

"I had to match my girl, ah the good old days."

"Tommy let's watch a movie." Kim wanted him to think about the good times but she did not want him to think about the bad which usually happened a little while after.

"Okay, what you in the mood for?"

"A comedy."

"Me too."

The pair watches a movie before eating dinner then going over the new and old clues.

"Okay, so we know that he is not hiding in the East Village or the South Village. That he has changed his look and of course is using a fake name."

"I follow you with some but how did you guess about the rest?"

Kim explains how the clues fit together and he sees that it was a crazy puzzle.

"Don't worry you will be able to decipher codes and puzzles like me soon enough."

"I cannot wait to be all Double O Seven."

"I know what you mean. "I thought I was so cool knowing all this stuff and still do." She laughs.

The two decide to swim a little before turning in. An ocean was right outside their cabin.

"Kim that is one sexy bikini."

"Thanks I brought this one knowing you would love it, especially the colors."

"Do a little turn for me."

"Tommy you are enjoying this too much" and she does a little spin before saying "now you".

He does a spin and a little dance making Kim think dirty thoughts. Maybe he should have not spun. "Tommy how about we play a few games then call it a night."

"Sure Beautiful."

The two play a few water games before heading back to the cabin. In the cabin Tommy lets Kim shower first then he takes his shower. Both watch a few television shows before falling asleep.

Kim cooks on the cabin stove as Tommy showers.

"Hey Tommy go and change in the bathroom, I have seen it and although I may want it I am not getting it until you are mine." "Now go."

"Alright, alright I am going."

"Thank you."

"Did you make me some bacon?"

"Yes, I know what you like, silly." "It was not that long ago."

"Good just making sure." "Kim want to go on a boat ride?"

"Sure we can rent a small boat and relax."

After breakfast the pair washes the dishes and rent a boat and begins to enjoy the nice weather. The sun was shining and birds were flying in overhead.

"Want to feed the birds, I brought bird feed at the store, the man told me that birds like to come to this spot and relax too."

"Sure" she said holding out her hand. She throws some in the water and he does the same. After a while of feeding the birds and not talking the two start up a conversation.

"I hate to admit it but I am glad that girl hounded you or else we would not be able to hang out without thinking about the mission."

"Of course I made sure she saw me, so that we could."

"I bet you did."

"Kim seriously if I had visited more do you think we would have still be together?"

"Honestly Tommy yes and I regret me becoming weak during the games."

"I know you do." "It is just hard to think back on the letter and the pain of losing you."

"I am so sorry for that and will apologize ever day till all is really forgiven."

"You do not have to do that just for the next few months," Tommy jokes.

"Letting someone influence me like that was out of character for me and when he became possessive I knew that I needed to get the old Kim back plus you but you know."

"I was with Kat for a while then when we would hear about the other we seemed to be dating other people."

"Yea during the stint as being evil, I knew you could tell that I was not over you."

"I could tell and truthfully I was not over you either but I was with Kat and therefore I did nothing to show you how I feel." Which I regret seeing as I was still in love with you and Kat realized that and followed her dreams and moved to London."

"Seeing you with her was awful and for a while to cheer myself up I thought she was just a replacement but then I saw how kind of vain that was." "So I see Kat from time to time when I vacation in London." "She is dating but wants a baby seeing as so many women in London are being pregnant; I think it is in their water or something."

"That was a little vain but the truth as well. You two are similar in some ways such as being pink rangers, being active, and having the same initials." "Good to see that she is happy and that you two are friends."

"Yea for a while I could not stand her for dating you although I had broken up with you." "I thought she was my friend but who could blame her then I realized that it was silly and seeing you two together made me see that sooner or later you two would become friends again."

"How did you come to that idea?"

"When I was me again, seeing her at the arena with you and in the Zord which by the way did not compare to ours anyways you two seemed more like friends than in a relationship and considering how our chemistry was I just knew it and three weeks later you two were over."

"Good observation and yes my relationship with her was nothing like ours, which is why I was depressed when we had broken up but okay when me and Kat broke up." To answer your next question." "Honestly I still love you but…

He could not finish his sentence because they felt rain begin to fall on them.

"Oh rain let's head back."

"Kim afraid of a little rain?"

"No just getting sick."

Tommy pulls the boat up to the dock and ties it up. He grabs Kim and looks her right in the eyes.

"Kim I want to know really what made you decide to go to Matt."

"I told you I was lonely and honestly he was like a sad version of you but still a version and I needed something like that so I ended it with you and started dating him."

"It was messed up how you did me but I still love you and we are not over." He pulls her to him and kisses her then he picks her up and carries her to their cabin. Tommy opens the door and locks it and takes Kim to the bed.

"Handsome, I am so blessed to have you as my first and thank God that I never slept with anyone else." "Being with someone else would not have been as magic."

"Beautiful I completely understand and want to show you that I have done the same."

Tommy slows pulls up her shirt and takes it off her. He has a look of fire in his eyes and Kim cannot get enough of it. Kim does the same and cannot help but touch his muscles making him smile. Next he pulls off her pants and shoes. Before Kim takes off his pants and shoes she kisses him passionately.

"I missed you my falcon."

"You have no idea how much I missed you my crane."

Tommy takes off her bra and panties then he caress his love tenderly. Kim begins to moan and reaches for his briefs. Kim begins to smile and caress the only man she has ever loved. The couple makes love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

"I love you Beautiful."

"I love you Handsome."

Kim wakes up and stares at Tommy, She loves watching him sleep and notices how his hair cut makes it to where his hair does not cascade down his face. Kim thinks how did I get so blessed to have a second chance with my Handsome.

Tommy senses Kim watching him and opens his eyes. He looks at her and thinks God she is Beautiful then kisses her which ignites a fire that does not seem to ever smolder. The couple decides to spend the rest of the day making love to each other.

Kim tells Tommy "okay it is time to eat something before we both pass out." Tommy frowns and she says "we will continue right after."

"That is all I needed to hear." He is up making them a light dinner then the two are at it again.

Tommy wakes up and looks at Kim sleep; he loves to watch her sleep. I cannot believe she is mine again. When I think back on how lonely I seemed to be although I was around friends and family, I always knew Kim was the reason and now that I have her back I plan on making her mine for forever. Mandy was nice but I understand now that I was afraid of being hurt by Kim again but spending time with her as made me realize that I know the real Kim and she will never break my heart again. He plans on buying a ring as soon as they return back to the main base.

Kim senses Tommy staring at her and looks at him. She kisses him.


	4. Chapter 4

"I am never going to get tired of kissing you." Tommy plays with Kim's hair.

Kim smiles, "those words are something I will treasure for the rest of my life." "Now as much as I hate to rain on our little parade; we do have a mission."

Tommy frowns, "I completely forgot about that; you know what I think I may have "achoo" got a cold from the rain." "Guess we are stuck here for a few more days."

"Very funny Tommy but we need to find and apprehend the criminal before he gets away; he is a well-known terrorist after all besides when we are done we have vacation time and we can stay in bed and make love all you want then."

"Okay let's get this over with because as soon as it is over you will be under me and I mean under me." Tommy gives Kim a long passionate kiss. "I am ready."

"So we need to find his exact location and seize him with no one being no the wiser to stop an unnecessary battle for occurring; we have his alias but we don't know who he looks like which will cause us some problems."

"At times like these I wish we had our powers and Zordon and Alpha to locate him."

"Oh Tommy we do have powers in here." Kim points to his and her hearts. "It will be difficult and take some time but we will know what he looks like and take him into custody."

"I don't doubt our abilities to do just that." "I think we can find the criminal and make love."

"Of course you would but we need to see how our bodies react to making love; how tired we feel afterwards, hungry, sleepy, etc."

"I personally think we can do both; we have the power." He does a silly ranger move.


	5. Chapter 5

"Of course you would say that but really we need to focus." Kim rolls her eyes but she is laughing as she does.

"Okay Leader; so what is the plan?"

"We regroup and hit up the sectors again only this time try to not get noticed."

"Alright pink ranger; anything else."

"Wow no one has called me that in a long time."

"Ever think of rejoining?"

"I have but then again we can do other things like this."

Tommy stretches, "Are being a sniper; can you show me how to be one like you?"

Kim checks her watch. "Okay we have time." "Grab your guns."

Tommy squeals like a little kid, "Yeah." He grabs his guns and follows Kim.

"Alright Tommy hold your gun like this; most people make the mistake and point like this making their guns crooked." Kim helps him hold the gun in place. "Now line your scope to the target and shoot."

Tommy hits the mark.

"Nice try; now to hit it bull eyes on, you will need more practice."

Tommy shoots a few more times till he hits the mark dead on.

"Okay now let's try with smaller guns and ones that do not have scopes."


	6. Chapter 6

"That will be a little hard; don't you think?" "Am I ready for that?"

"Yes I do; Tommy you have amazing aim." Kim hands him a gun.

Tommy reaches for the gun. "Alright if you say so."

"Focus; remember how you shot the last time or you may just hit a poor innocent animal."

"How else will we eat," Tommy jokes.

"Just shoot; I mean still aim correctly though." Kim moves back a little.

Tommy laughs before he shoots. "See no need to move back or stand behind me; I kind of hit the target." "Maybe you should kiss me for good luck."

"Aw I already gave you a good luck kiss early; in fact many, so shoot."

"Still Kimmy; aw come on." Tommy gives up and shoots when he sees that Kim is not relenting.

"Okay that is enough shooting; I need my new sniper ready for battle without aching hands."

Tommy stands up and Kim grabs his gun sets it down. "Huh why you do that?"

Kim does not say anything but reaches for his shirt and gently tugs him towards her. "Great work today Tommy." She lets his shirt go.

"Damn Kim I thought you were going to kiss me or take me right here." "You know I wouldn't think you were taking advantage of me if you did; go right ahead."

Kim begins to laugh. "Aw don't look hurt; tell you what when you deserve a kiss I will give you one and when you deserve some loving I will give you some loving."

"Deal but how will I know?" Tommy picks up his gun.

"I will let you know but I have a feeling you will know." Kim walks back to the cabin.

What am I going to do with her? Tommy follows her back to the cabin.

"Alright we should hit up the east and west sectors before we go into the north sector to catch Gadding." "Let's get a move on it so we can return in time for the dance; I have a killer dress and shoes." Kim smiles thinking about her outfit.

Same old Kim; Tommy thinks as he collects their gear with her.

"I will check us out then meet you at the lake to change; I can change faster than a supermodel."

"You look better than any supermodel or model for that matter."

Kim gives him a smile as she walks towards the door. "Maybe we can return here one day."

"Good idea." Tommy watches Kim leave checking out her body.

Kim feels him watching her and puts an extra wiggle in her step. After she checks them out she decides to play with Tommy a little.

"What the…" Tommy thinks before he is on the ground.

"You need to be more alert Handsome." Kim tells him from on top of him.

"Then teach me Beautiful but I don't know I like you on top sometimes too."

"Oh brother; you will never change." "Okay let's go before the sun goes down; I like to play like that when I am handcuffing the criminal or putting them on you," Kim says with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

"Want to practice that now' I know you have a pair or two of handcuffs."

"Oh Tommy; I want to dance, so maybe after we finish and are back on base." Kim slowly removes herself from on top of Tommy.

"Kim I will be the best first in command you have ever had the opportunity to work with; then later you are mine for the taking." He can still feel Kim's body on top of his.

"Alright; now let's get a move on it and remember no letting women see that handsome face of yours." Kim says the last part a little too seriously.

"Jealous Kimmy besides I want to hear you say that you are mine for the taking."

"Okay I am yours for the taking and no I am not jealous I just want this over." Maybe just a little jealous. Kim takes her gear and begins walking with Tommy.

After traveling for about an hour; Kim sets her plan into motion. "Blackie we will set up camp in this spot then head into the sector, retrieve the evidence we need and arrest that manic."

Tommy nods. "Have you faced many maniacs before?"

"Yes; I have working as a sniper." "I have encountered many psychopaths and murders."

The two set up their camp before moving on to the sectors.

"Could this day be any more hotter?" Tommy wipes his eyebrow.

"This is nothing; one time I was in the Sahara desert with battle gear on like it was the eighteen hundreds or something." Kim gives Tommy her flask.

"Thanks; I was about to lose ninety percent of water from my body."

"Oh Tommy one for humor; we are here." "I would say let's split up but I really want to go to the dance." Kim gives him a look.

"Ha now who is the one with the humor?"

Kim's response was to jump and grab bar that leads to a rooftop. She swings on it and does a back flip that lands her directly onto the roof.

"Show off," Tommy mumbles as he makes his way to the rooftop.

Kim waits for him. "What did you say; I couldn't hear you from up here."

"I said let's get a move on it." Tommy takes out binoculars and studies the area.

"Of course you did." Kim glances at Tommy to make sure the coast is clear before she does a flip onto the balcony and pushes open a window. She begins to search for evidence of the terrorist location.

Five minutes later Tommy informs her that they have company. "Uh Pinkie we have company."

"How many are there and are they strapped?"

"Three and one seems to be carrying an automatic gun."

"I needed some fun it was getting too boring around here."

"You know I would ask you if you wanted help but it sounds as though I would spoil some of your fun and get in the way."

"Oh just stay posted." Kim waits for the three men to enter the house and lock the door before she ambushes them.

Tommy tries to look and listen while he stands guard.

The men didn't have any time to react before she begins to attack them. Kim hits the first one in the throat, kicks the second one in the groining, then she does a spin and grabs the third one's gun before he can take aim. She decides that beating up the men is too easy and knocks each one out with a single punch to the head.

"Whoa Kim when did you become so lethal; remind me to never make you mad."

"Yeah well this should remind you all by itself." Kim searches the men before she finishes riffling through the house. She decides to join Tommy back on the roof before she begins telling him what she found.

Tommy is listening but notices that a man has binoculars and is wearing the same color as the men Kim just knocked out. He aims and shoots the man directly in the middle of his head.

"Good work; now let's get out of here before anyone notices the man is dead and come up here."

The couple heads back to their camp.

Kim stretches before she pulls out the clues she had found when searching through the house. "I know where he is hiding." "Let's go before he decides to leave once he learns of what happened to his men." Kim points the location, "this is where he is."

"Damn you weren't playing about making it in time for the dance." Tommy gathers his equipment before glancing at Kim.

"Duh Tommy I want to show off the dress and shoes I brought." "Why else buy something if it is only going to hang in my closet?"


	8. Chapter 8

"So want to go to a hotel for a few hours?" Tommy smiles down at Kim.

Kim looks at Tommy for a second. "I want to dance first."

"The dance is tonight we have plenty of time to do both." Tommy gives Kim a puppy dog look.

"After we dance we can go off base and I will wear you out okay."

Tommy reluctantly agrees. "Alright but right after the dance you are mine no excuses."

"Sure thing Handsome," Kim smiles as they enter a waiting car.

"Thinking about our wonderful night?" Tommy grins. How could I have thought that anyone else could feel the void in my heart?

"You could say that." Kim rests her head on Tommy's shoulder. "I am glad we were chosen to carry out the mission." Kim frowns for a second. "If you had to execute the mission with…"

Tommy interrupts Kim. "I would have still made the decision to be with you." He kisses Kim's forehead. "The morning after we made love and I was glazing down at you; it got me to thinking." "You are the only for me and once I got over the little doubt that crept in my mind I knew you were the power to my soul."

Kim looks into Tommy's eyes. "That was the second most loving thing anyone has ever said to me." She kisses him with a fiery passion. "How about we stop and make love for a while then attend the dance."

"Uh okay but answer me this, what is the first loving thing you have heard?" Tommy gives Kim a coy look. "Just on a need to know basis," He rubs her cheek.

"When you told me you love me silly," Kim shakes her head.

Tommy breathes in a sigh of relief. "One can never tell what you are thinking when you put a barrier around your brain." He pretends to peer into her brain. "See hare to read."

"Oh shout up thunderhead and kiss me." Kim pulls him down and kisses him.

"Pushy I like that." Tommy gently bites her lower lip. "Did you mean what you said a second ago Beautiful." "If not then I may just have a boner all night long."

"Geez what a guy thing to say," Kim glances at Tommy. "Is this how our marriage life is going to be huh?" "You demanding I give it up all the time," Kim tries to not laugh, as she looks him in the eyes.

"You know what I think?" Tommy waits for Kim to nod her head. "Well, I think you will want it as much as I do sweet thing."

"Sweet thing," Kim looks intrigued. Uh whom have you been hanging around dude?"

"Oh the usual superheroes you know: Superman, Batman, and Spiderman."

"Ah what am I going to do with you?" Kim glances out the window.

Tommy lifts up Kim's chin. "Be my Crane is all I ask." "So please answer my question."

Kim ignores him and talks to the driver. "Take us to the nearest hotel please." "We should be ready for pick up in two hours." The driver nods his head as his response.

"Too bad we cannot teleport to the secret base," Tommy whispers to Kim. "More time to…"

Kim cuts him off. "Just be grateful I am doing this." "You are cutting into my preparation time."


	9. Chapter 9

Kim fixes a strand on her hair. Tommy and she had left the hotel about an hour ago and she was fussing with her hair to make it stay put.

Trini walks over to her. "Kim stop fussing or you will mess it up."

"Oh, I blame Tommy and his hormones; he knows how I am about looking good." Kim smiles as she finally has her hair the way she wants it. "I had to pull into my skills of being a model and change like there was no tomorrow."

"Kim, you cannot blame him especially since you agreed to have sex with him." Trini looks at herself in the mirror. "Maybe I should add a little more eyeliner."

"You are fine girlie," Kim puts a little blush on her cheeks. "I know that I could have denied him but he is such a fox and he smells so good."

"I cannot not disagree with you there," Trini smiles at the thought of Tommy.

"Now do not go getting any ideas," Kim applies blush.

"Ha, I have already started having ideas; remember we both saw him at the same time."

Kim rolls her eyes. "Yes, I remember that day; Tommy was had sweat glistening all over his body and he was wiping it off with that towel." "Ooh just thinking about it gets me hot."

Inside another bunk, Tommy is grinning from ear to ear.

"Man, she has this little thing she does with her tongue that makes me go wild." Tommy adjusts his tie. "I am glad she never forgot how to do that."

Jason makes a face. "Ew, gross man that is my sister."

Zack nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, that is just too weird to even consider."

"I concur with you two but Jason; what about those make out sessions you bragged about that you had with our other sister Trini." Billy fixes his bowtie.

All eyes go on Jason who blushes. "Uh, that was in confidence, Billy."

"No, he makes a valid point," Tommy smooth's back his hair. "You guys have to face it; we are dating women that are your little sisters."

"I will think of Kim and Trini in other terms when you two talk like that," Zack replies as he puts on his jacket. "Let's face it we all like to talk about the women that we are with."

Billy nods his head. "I guess I can turn a blind eye to who they are."

"Great because Trini told me she does this little move that will make me never leave the bedroom," Jason runs a brush through his hair.

Tommy smiles at Jason. "Hey, you ever think the girls swap stories and improve their game?"

"I sure hope so," Jason sets the brush down. "I think we need to get a move on it and make new memories instead of reminiscing about the old days."

Tommy nods his head in agreement. "You are absolutely right."

"It is easy for you two since you already have dates," Billy adds.

Zack slides on his watch. "Well than, Billy, we need to find us two hot single ladies to dance the night away with." "You do remember the dance moves I taught you?"

All eyes turn to Billy who blushes. "I fathom I retain the data."


	10. Chapter 10

"Kimberly, your Handsome awaits," Tommy enters the room. "Wow, you look beautiful as always now people will understand the reason for you nickname."

"Thank you and you look handsome as always," Kim smiles as Tommy kisses her hand.

Jason rolls his eyes and looks Trini over. "I will have to keep you close to me tonight."

"I will take that as a compliment," Trini kisses Jason. "Where are Zack and Billy?"

"Oh they are at the dance scoping for ladies to flirt with," Jason walks out the room after Trini.

Tommy smiles seductively. "Now with them gone let's make love," he walks to Kim.

"No way am I going to mess up my hair or makeup," Kim shakes her head and walks out the room with Tommy following her.

"It was just a suggestion besides I just want the most beautiful girl at the dance all to myself," Tommy holds Kim's hand. "Is that so much to ask?"

Mandy was walking behind the couple frowns. Damn they are back together again. "Hey guys wait up." Maybe I can still him away the night is young.

Kim turns around and spots Mandy. "Oh great," she groans under her breathe.

"Hey, Mandy, you look great," Tommy smiles at her.

"Thanks I put a lot of effort into the look," Mandy walks on Tommy's other side. "So will you save me a dance?"

Kim ears perk up. How will he answer this?

"Um… sure but I promised Kim I would dance with her first," Tommy walks closer to Kim.

Mandy hides her frown. "Great, see you inside."

"You promised me a dance first," Kim asks Tommy.

"I did not want to hurt her feelings besides everyone needs to know that you are off limits," Tommy wraps his arm around Kim as they enter the dance.

Kim shakes her head. "Men."

Trini walks over to Kim. "I just saw Mandy enter and she did not look to happy."

"Oh Mr. Gentleman here offered to dance with her after he danced with me," Kim moves out of Tommy's hold. "Let's go look around."

"Hey," Tommy watches his girlfriend and friend walk off.

Billy walks over to him. "So, Zack ditched me as soon as a girl caught his eye."

"Aw Bill, we will find you someone," Tommy catches Mandy out of the corner of his eye. "Follow me," Tommy walks over to Mandy. "Hey, Mandy meet my friend Billy."

"Hi Billy," Mandy smiles at him.

Billy smiles back at her. "Greetings, nice to meet you."

"It seems like you both like the color blue so I will let you two talk," Tommy walks over to Kim. "Mind if I still her away?"

"No, go right ahead," Trini smiles as Tommy twirls Kim away.

Tommy kisses Kim before she can protest. "I fixed two problems in one."

"Huh, what do you mean," Kim asks.

"Trust me," Tommy turns Kim and lets her see for herself.

Kim grins, "My very own Cupid; where is your bow and arrow?"

"I borrowed it from you but I left it in my other suit because I wanted the night to only be about you and me," Tommy pulls Kim close.

"You know, I am not opposed to leaving the dance earlier," Kim runs her hand over Tommy's back. "Matter of fact I think two hours is a good enough time to make our exit."

Jason dances over to them with Trini. "Did I just hear you say exit?"

"Yes, you did," Kim giggles as Tommy holds her closer to him.

"This is not high school; Jason no one will be wondering where we went," Tommy smiles into Kim's hair. "I am just glad we do not have to deal with crowning."

Trini laughs, "Ha, then you would be trapped here until almost the end of the dance."

"Gee, Trini all you have done is given me an idea of how I want to role play tonight," Tommy laughs with Jason as Kim blushes.

"Tom… Tommy," Kim gasps. "The four of us are not the only people here."

Zack walks over with a brown-haired woman. "Hey guys, this is Gracie."

"Hi," Gracie smiles at everyone.

"Look," Kim points at Billy dancing with Mandy. "I guess we all will be having a good night tonight." The gang laughs at Kim's last comment.


End file.
